Children are amused and entertained by novel confectionery dispensing devices. Consumers of gum balls, hard candy, tablets, mints and other edible confectioneries also find portable hand held dispensing devices convenient for storing, preserving, and dispensing such confectioneries. There are a variety of well-known devices having storage chambers from which a plurality of confectioneries may be removed individually by action of the consumer. Well-known confectionery dispensers place balls or other confectioneries in position for release by biasing the objects with platform and spring systems or gravity to deliver the confectionery to the dispensing end of the storage container.
Other well-known devices hold confectioneries in dispensing devices that are decorated with, or otherwise integrated with, human-like or creature-like faces to entertain children. Some of these devices entertain by dispensing gum balls in gravity-fed spiral or other shaped tracks which the child can view through transparent enclosures.
Known confectionery dispensing devices, however, do not permit the ejection with a "popping" sound and action of the gum ball or other confectionery at a point remote from the consumer's hand which operates the dispensing device. Children are interested, amused and entertained by the popping sound and action as confectioneries are ejected from the present invention.